The present invention relates to the field of physical therapy and more particularly to a device for applying localized forces to portions of the human anatomy, such as the spine, to treat physical conditions and disorders requiring some degree of mechanical manipulation and therapy.
The human anatomy from the standpoint of a mechanical structure is subject to many disorders of the muscular and skeletal system which can be treated or relieved by the localized application of appropriate forces. For example, spinal dysfunction is a common ailment that can result from injury, improper posture, and normal aging and stiffening of the lumbar spine, and which can produce much discomfort and pain on the part of a patient afflicted with the condition. A further spinal condition is derangement of the lumbar discs wherein one or more discs between the vertebrae are out of place and may press on pain sensitive structures causing extreme pain. Both of these conditions are a common cause of lower back pain which can be brought on or relieved by forces acting on the affected area.
To treat and relieve such conditions, various mechanical devices are available for exerting pressure in the locality of the muscles or spine to counteract the forces causing the discomforting or painful condition. For example, pillow-type cushioning rolls are known that tie about the waist of a user to support the lumbar region while the user is sitting, lying, or sleeping. Other devices are available for exerting overpressure on an involved region of the anatomy and involve the use of firmer members such as straps or like tension elements which press against the involved region and are stabilized or anchored by attachment to a bar or frame device. These available devices, however, tend to be either cumbersome in use or limited in their ability to provide the directed forces necessary to produce relief for a variety of different physical ailments.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device, simple in construction and yet versatile in use, to apply the required localized forces for treating most mechanical problems in the human anatomy to some extent and particularly those of the spinal column. The invention is directed to a device, which, among other capabilities, can provide relief of back pain and restore mobility in treating dysfunction and derangement of the lumbar spine by the appropriate application of over-pressure in the effected spinal area.